A Megaman Christmas Song
by Drago
Summary: It's a song that i've re-written to relate to MMX/MML, sung by the Servebot Choir. R&R if you want. I've lost insperation to write more =p. Perhaps next Christmas...


_For Christmas, I decided to have some holiday songs sung. So I gave Tron a stack of papers and told her to have her Servbots sing them. Teasel could be the critic for the songs (though i'm not that sure giving him a job was such a good idea), and you get a backstage pass to watch. All songs were re-written to have Megaman-like wording, and I did the best__I could, so don't kill me if you don't like it._

 (As always, the Bonnes aren't my property, so Capcom, please don't sue my pants off for making them do what I want 'em to do)

"So, what's the first song, Tron?"

"Looks like a re-worded version of 'The 12 Days of Christmas.' Hey, I'm not complaining."

"Now everyone do a good job! And I'm serious!"

"Yes Miss Tron!"

"And if you do a really good job, you'll get pizza after the rehearsal!"

"YAY!"

"Um, Tron? Who's paying?"

"You."

"Great. Just great. I'll be broke before I get paid."

"You don't get paid, moron."

"Oh, yah… HEY! WHO'S A MORON?!?!"

"Uh… PLACES PEOPLE! HURRY UP! (or Teasel's gonna kill me!)"

"Yes Miss Tron!"

The Twelve Days Of Christmas?

On the first day of Christmas, my sister gave to me:

A suit of armor for free!

On the second day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the third day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the fourth day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And s suit of armor for free!

On the fifth day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the sixth day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the seventh day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Seven sold-out junk shops,

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the eighth day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Eight diggers digging,

Seven sold-out junk shops,

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the ninth day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Nine pirates plundering,

Eight diggers digging,

Seven sold-out junk shops,

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the tenth day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Ten busted Mavericks,

Nine pirates plundering,

Eight diggers digging,

Seven sold-out junk shops,

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the eleventh day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Eleven servebots dancing,

Ten busted Mavericks,

Nine pirates plundering,

Eight diggers digging,

Seven sold-out junk shops,

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas my sister gave to me:

Twelve million zenny,

Eleven servebots dancing,

Ten busted Mavericks,

Nine pirates plundering,

Eight diggers digging,

Seven sold-out junk shops,

Six foiled plans,

Five gold refractors!

Four starter keys,

Three old birdbots,

Two bomb shells,

And a suit of armor for free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um, Teasel? What's a 'Maverick'?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, this is the song you imputed (points toward the bottom of the page where it says "By: Teasel Bonne") so I thought you would know…"

"Hmmm…"

_Up in the rafters of the abandoned theater, noticing that his job of setting utter confusion among the sky pirates, Zero from MMX grins mischievously, and teleports back to his own world._

"What was that, Teasel?"

"Hmm… Don't know, don't care. Let's go order that pizza. COME ON EVERYONE!"

"Yes, Master Teasel!"

"Babuuu!"

_And so the first rehearsal goes fairly well. Tell me in you're reviews what other songs you think I should change. Tomorrow I might, depending on how well my brain decides to work. Catch yaz later!_


End file.
